


YOI || Disney Edition

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disney, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: As the title well says... It's YOI with Disney songs. Fanvids~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Okay, so I made this to cheer everyone up after episode 11. Many more vids like this one to come if y'all like it!  
> Love ya guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Pretty sure episode 12 (and YOI) will end well so there ^^

[Yuri on Ice - Disney Edition #1](https://vimeo.com/195855603) from [Aeriel Manjón](https://vimeo.com/user60344418) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY XMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3

[Yuri on Ice - Disney Edition #2](https://vimeo.com/196968586) from [Aeriel Manjón](https://vimeo.com/user60344418) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna talk to me or anything?  
> Here's my Twitter ( **[@Aeriel_dear](https://twitter.com/Aeriel_dear)** ) and my Tumblr ( **[make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com)** ) Both full of YOI! :3


End file.
